


A critique of the heart

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [28]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: It’s time for Valentine’s and Akira wants to spend the day with the one that has captured his heart, even if it’s just as friends.A sequel toImpromptu rest.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	A critique of the heart

Akira hangs his apron with haste and begins browsing through the convenience store, picking random snacks from the shelves as he tries to avoid his chatty co-worker. He asked to finish early today because he wants to spend the rest of the day with Yusuke, and he doesn’t want to miss him just because she’s in the mood to talk. Akira’s well aware of what day it is today, and he also knows that it doesn’t matter how much he wishes for it, they’ll hang out just as… friends. But that’s ok, as long as they’re together.

He clearly remembers how a few weeks ago Yusuke wanted to buy some candy for his birthday, so Akira takes a big fistful as he moves down the aisle, also getting two jagariko packs and some chocolate. A great way to make it less obvious that he’s giving them to him… But that isn’t his plan at all! He doesn’t want these cheap chocolate candies to be confused with something else, all he wishes to do is get some food -even if it’s not all that healthy- in his starving crush.

Purchase done, he exits the store and takes the nearby stairs down to the train station. It doesn’t take him long to find Yusuke, since he always hangs out in the same spot. As expected, when Akira turns the corner he finds himself face to face with a Yusuke so concentrated on his sketchbook that he doesn’t notice his friend is right there until Akira steps into his space.

“Oh,” the artist’s momentary surprise quickly turns into a light smile, his sketchbook closing as he pays full attention to the other. “I didn’t expect to see you today, Akira. A very pleasant surprise nonetheless.”

“Yeah, I just finished my shift at the 777,” he explains, lifting the plastic bag on his right hand. “I bought some snacks too, want to share?”

Yusuke’s attention meter overflows at the mention of food. “Snacks you say,” he replies in a casual manner, his eyes going past the faded outline of the chocolates and gluing themselves to the familiar green packaging of the jagariko.

“Yeah, it’s a bit much for me so I’ll need your help,” Akira says back, mentally pumping his fist in victory. So far so good. “Want to go to a quieter place?”

“Yes, that would indeed be preferable,” the artist agrees with a weak nod, momentarily pausing to think. “Actually… I was planning on going back early today, since there are some projects I need to work on. There are also some pieces I would love to show you, so would it be all right if we went to my dorm?”

Akira feels his heart skip all of a sudden, and he needs to force his tongue to untangle to give a coherent reply. “Sure, let’s go.”

“Very well. Please, follow me.”

This is going far better than Akira was expecting. He’s not only going to spend Valentine’s with Yusuke, he is also going to see his room for the first time. He’s pretty sure no one else from the group has seen it before. The excitement is running through his veins at such a frenzied speed that he finds it a bit difficult to follow the conversation with the artist. Thankfully, around 40 minutes later and after another quick run into a store to get some bottled tea they finally enter the small room in which Yusuke spends most of his free time.

The place is… small, really small. Or maybe it seems that way because it’s filled with giant canvases, painting supplies and other things scattered all over the place. Were it not for the folded futon splattered with paint freckles, this would be more of a studio rather than a bedroom, and very well suited to be a katamari level.

In hopes to create a comfortable spot for them to sit, Yusuke unfolds his futon and instructs Akira to sit next to him. While he does so, the artist turns to the plastic bag and reaches for the precious pack of potato snacks.

“If you could, I would like to hear your opinion on my latest pieces. They’re the fruit of our various outgoing from the recent months,” he explains, already nibbling on his favourite treat.

“Mmhh…” Akira begins, he himself chewing on some candy as his eyes dart around the various canvases in front of him. He is able to recognise some of them from their art escapades, Yusuke did a wonderful job of translating his complicated explanations into something visual. Still, for as much time as they spend together, Akira’s still a newbie when it comes to art, so he can’t come up with anything besides ‘pretty’ or ‘colourful’, but he knows that won’t do. “They seem… loud?” He settles with, sounding unsure even to himself.

“Loud…” Yusuke repeats, his little nibbles slowing.

“Yeah, like… Like there is something you want to say really bad,” he adds, trying to explain a bit further. “Like you’re… screaming.” Akira turns to look at the artist, who looks at his paintings very concentrated, scowling even. Akira knows that look all too well, Yusuke’s settling into a self-critiquing mood, which usually turns into frustration and later belittling. Quickly thinking of a way to take his mind off it, Akira suddenly says. “‘Tis a show of your youthful spirit, Kitagawa. A teenage rogue rebelling against society,” he says in his best Kawanabe impersonation, taking an exaggerated sip of his tea.

The goofy voice shatters Yusuke’s scrunched face with ease, replacing it with a smile. “I didn’t know you were such a connoisseur, Mr. Kurusu. Please, I would like to hear more. Enlighten me”.

“But of course,” the thief replies, turning to the canvases. “You see, with this one I feel a-”

With quickly improvised explanations and more silly acts, Akira continues to ‘critique’ Yusuke’s work, adding one or two flairs after his monologue that always steal a hearty laugh out of the artist. That sound is so lovely Akira almost loses his concentration more than once. When all the paintings have gone through his attentive eyes, and inebriated by Yusuke’s beautiful chuckles, the thief turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Ok, I’ll examine this masterpiece next…”

Whatever flirty comment he was about to say vanishes into thin air when he processes the image in front of him. Yusuke’s eyes are half-closed, making his long lashes gently bat against his cheeks and caress the flushed skin. He is sitting on the floor very comfortably, his entire body free of any tension and melting into a set of flowing lines as soft as the curve of his lips, stained by a small bit of chocolate on the corner.

If Akira didn’t know any better, he would say he looks almost as if… as if…

Allowing the rapid beats of his heart to guide him, Akira leans forward and slowly approaches the other boy. He expects Yusuke to pull away or ask what he’s doing, but he does nothing of the sort. On the contrary, he just looks more and more entranced the closer Akira gets, his eyes almost completely closed and breath coming to a stop. Deciding to follow his judgment, Akira shortens the distance until their lips gently press against each other in a delicate touch.

A second after he pulls away, and marvels at all the colours he sees on Yusuke’s face. His midnight blue hair is falling over his silver eyes, shining like the full moon and framed by the thick, dark lashes. The deep crimson blush of his pale cheeks makes a strong contrast with the rest of the cool tones, the whole ensemble finished with the light brown of the chocolate.

“You have chocolate on your mouth,” Akira says in a whisper.

“O-oh,” Yusuke replies in the same hushed tone, wiping away the smear of chocolate.

Both laugh at the gesture and remain in the same closeness, the atmosphere around them a bit awkward but not unpleasant at all.

Yusuke’s the first one to talk, a sense of nervousness clear in his voice. “Would you like to see what I’ve done with the sketchbook you gifted me?”

“Yeah,” Akira quickly replies, thankful to begin a conversation again.

As Yusuke reaches behind them to grab the item, Akira moves to his side and settles next to him, making both their shoulders and thighs touch. Yusuke then opens the sketchbook over their laps on the first page, revealing a simple landscape of a starry night sky. Yusuke explains that he used the star wheel to paint the constellations, and Akira fondly smiles at the drawing and pinches his chin with his finger in a pensive manner.

“Mmhh, let’s see here…” He begins, returning to his impersonation.

Yusuke can’t help but laugh again, allowing his body to comfortably lean against Akira’s and listening to his voice very attentively. He may be imagining it, but he’s sure he can feel both his and Akira’s heart beating at the same time in perfect harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and Happy Shukita Valentine’s <3


End file.
